


Yeah, I got you, pretty baby

by cammyohcammy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Regular Harry, Schmoop, so schmoopy u will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew Louis felt awfully guilty for all the stress he puts Harry through with all this fame stuff. Louis was used to the constant attention, of course, him and the rest of the boys being practically one of the hottest boy bands for the past couple years now. But Harry was still trying to get used to this whole being famous thing. He knew dating Louis would come with sacrifice of his private life and every comfortable aspect that came with it (he kind of enjoyed the fame at first. He didn't want to admit it, but how many people get to be on the covers of magazines standing next to their famous, hot, successful boyfriend?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I got you, pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intermissi0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intermissi0n/gifts).



> this is my first 1D fanfic written for my moon and my stars aka Emily (i hope you like it omfg)  
> prompt: "FAMOUS LOUIS IS DATING REGULAR HARRY AND HES TRYING TO SHIELD HIM FROM THE PAPS BUT THEY ARE TOO GRABBY SO LOUIS BLOWS UP AT THEM. and then takes harry home and snuggles. the end."  
> i have no affiliation with One Direction (although I'll admit they're all really pretty and it's a shame that I don't) and everything in this story is 100% fiction yadda yadda ENJOY!
> 
> im tumblr user gay-til-the-am follow me and send me prompts or something!!

The hum of the limo was too loud for Harry's ears. It was filled with people and he felt scrunched in his seat next to the window, like it was three sizes too small for him. Breathing was difficult and he was tempted to ask if he could put down the window so he can fucking breathe, but he didn't.

His hands were clammy and the air felt like it was a hundred degrees in there. Wearing a heavy suit didn't help things at all, either. He remembered how Louis picked it out for him a week or so before. He said it made Harry look ravishing, but he felt uncomfortable in the tight space the suit allowed and he felt like a pupa inside a cocoon. Harry unconsciously shrugged his shoulders, wanting to break free from the suit, the limo, everything; to fly away, leaving the uninhabited shell behind.

"Harrrrry," Louis drawled.

Reality smacked Harry in the face, and suddenly Louis's hand was in his hair soothingly. It was probably sweaty and gross, Harry thought, but he resisted the urge to bat his hand away.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Louis asked with a slight grin on his face.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, love. I was in my own world, I think." He tried to smile, but it appeared grotesque and forced and his skin felt tight against his cheeks. He felt a small droplet of sweat run down his forehead and he winced.

Louis rolled his eyes. "When _aren't_ you in your own world?" 

Louis took a handkerchief out of his pocket and softly dabbed the soft, cool cotton along Harry's face. It calmed him a bit, but not much.

"I was saying, after this is over, we should try that new restaurant that just opened just a couple blocks down from where the event is taking place that we're going to."

Harry inwardly sighed. _Great._ Last time they went to a restaurant together, they barely made it through their meal and they had to leave the place with at least seven or eight bodyguards surrounding them. Harry almost fell twice and practically gave himself a concussion from bumping his head when one of them forced him into the car. Louis apologetically kissed where he bumped it, but Harry was still mad at him. Just a little.

"It's A-list celebs only," Louis added, as if reading Harry's mind. "So we can have our privacy and eat without cameras or anything. They said they'd give us our own area and everything."

Louis flashed a bright, hopeful smile; the smile that Harry mercilessly fell head over heels for, so it was absolutely involuntary when Harry smiled back.

"Yeah," Harry responded. "That sounds real nice."

It didn't sound entirely sincere as he'd of hoped for it to come out, but Louis nodded anyway.

Harry knew Louis felt awfully guilty for all the stress he puts Harry through with all this fame stuff. Louis was used to the constant attention, of course, him and the rest of the boys being practically one of the hottest boy bands for the past couple years now. But Harry was still trying to get used to this whole being famous thing. He knew dating Louis would come with sacrifice of his private life and every comfortable aspect that came with it (he kind of enjoyed the fame at first. He didn't want to admit it, but how many people get to be on the covers of magazines standing next to their famous, hot, successful boyfriend?).

But as months went on, the attention became constant and extremely overwhelming for him. His control with his anxiety wasn't the best as it was. Being Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend was much more than he could handle. Having alone time with him in public was entirely out of the question. The paparazzi, hungry to take the next famous magazine cover of the century, will do practically anything for their money shot.

When Louis asked Harry to be his date to a black-tie event that's promoting their newest album, Louis made it clear to him that he in no way _had_ to come, that it was solely his decision and there wouldn't be any hard feelings if he said no. But how could he say no to such an important event like this one? Tabloids would eat up his nonappearance and claim how shitty of a boyfriend he was, or say that the relationship was becoming rocky. He could see the headline now: _"Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend doesn't show up to promotional event for One Direction's newest album. Possible break up on the rise?"_ He wanted to tell himself that he didn't care, but when he's under such a large microscope of the media the way he was, it was hard not to.

The limo stopping abruptly interrupted Harry's daze. His heart sped up to the realization that they have arrived at the venue. He could hear screaming girls from outside the car and see flashing lights of cameras, both eagerly waiting for them to step outside the car.

Harry wanted to shrink down into the seat until he disappeared completely from existence. Suddenly, Louis's hand was holding his.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna be okay, love. I'm gonna hold your hand the entire time. I won't let go. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay?"

Louis was talking in such a gentle, reassuring voice that Harry got lost in. It was absolutely hypnotizing the way he talked. He almost believed him and he actually became pretty calm for a second,

until the limo door opened.

Each one of the boys stepped out of the car, Harry and Louis being the last ones (as planned beforehand). When it was his turn to move, his muscles suddenly became frozen solid. After a lot of effort and his brain screaming multiple times _move, damn it!_ , he successfully scooted out of the limo with Louis. Once outside, the air was felt cooler. He became immediately blinded by cameras and his eardrums were assaulted by the sound of hundreds of screaming girls. 

Harry's hand was locked to Louis's like his hand was his lifeline. They slowly walked through the gap in the crowd that was made for them, greeting fans, signing whatever they throw at them. Harry practically hid behind Louis, wanting to just evaporate into nothingness. His chest hurt from his heart beating so fast and he felt like his stomach was doing eighty back flips a second and that he was gonna pass out at any moment. His entire body was shaking with nerves and all he could do was look at Louis. His Louis. The person he fell so deeply in love with the first time he saw him. He walked with such gracefulness and smiled easily at the crowd, occasionally waving at a fan or two. 

He'd look back and smile reassuringly at Harry and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. It made him feel a lot better looking at him; almost like the rest of the world didn't exist. It was just him and Louis. No one else mattered.

His trance was suddenly interrupted when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder and pulling him backwards away from Louis, his hand unlocking from the only thing that's keeping him grounded.

All at once he's surrounded by gripping hands and flashing cameras and he's immediately filled with panic, trying to call Louis's name, but it was drawn out by the demanding howls and wails of questions from paparazzi.

He's gonna fucking die, he swore he was, when all of a sudden he felt a familiar grip on his wrist, pulling him out of the swarm of people and into the open.

Harry dizzily looked over at Louis, who was screaming and pushing and shoving people away from them.

"Are you FUCKING mad?! Don't fucking touch him, sleazy bastards! I'll kill you!" Louis demanded, locking his hand with Harry's possessively and hurriedly walking inside the venue with a stone cold look on his face.

Once inside, Louis's hands were immediately all over Harry, checking for bumps, bruises, any sort of injury he might have gotten.

"Baby, sweetheart, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Louis's eyes were dark with rage and concern. His chest was heaving breaths and he didn't stop touching him for the life of him.

"Louis, I'm fine. I'm okay, babe, honest."

Louis looked at him for any indication that he was lying, and when he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by his manager, telling them that they are a tad behind schedule and they have to get going with the CD signing. Louis let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed onto Harry's hand protectively, a little bit tighter this time.

~*~*~*~

Besides the incident with Harry in the beginning, the event went as planned. There was a CD signing, meet and greet with VIP fans, a speech or two talking about the album, thanking the fans for their dedication to the band for the past few years, announcing upcoming tours and dates and whatnot. Harry didn't get to talk to Louis all that much and was forced to be on the sidelines most of the time while the rest of the boys did their thing, which was kind of a bummer to him and he was bored most of the time.

When it was finally over, the boys were talking about getting some food and maybe some drinks to celebrate, but Louis announced that him and Harry are just gonna go back to their apartment. Harry was more than thrilled that Louis didn't go through with taking Harry to that restaurant he mentioned about earlier. He's had enough of the public for like, ever.

As soon as they arrived to their apartment, Harry took a shower. He was so thankful to be out of that suit he practically spat on it when he got the damn thing off. If it wasn't a rental, he'd flush it down the toilet or even burn it.

When he walked out, Louis was laying on their bed. Harry wasn't even two or three steps into the room when Louis started rambling.

"Harry, god, I'm so fucking sorry for what happened-"

"Louis, don't-"

"No!" Louis shouted. "It was all my fault. I promised you nothing would happen. I had a good grip on you, but you were suddenly _gone._ I was so taken off guard, _fuck,_ I shouldn't of-"

Harry grabbed Louis by the back of the neck and kissed him, easily shutting him up. He slid his tongue in his mouth for good measure, causing Louis to groan in his mouth.

Harry pulled back and kissed his forehead, and kissed his lips again.

"You get pretty hot when you're possessive," Harry breathed on his lips.

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. "I swear, I was gonna fucking kill them. As soon as I saw their hands on you I saw fucking red."

"I'm okay, though," Harry assured.

Louis shook his head. "I feel like shit for bringing you into these kind of situations and putting so much stress on you."

"If it means being with you at the end of the day," Harry said, running his fingers through Louis's hair, "I don't mind a bit."

Louis smiled. "I love you, baby."

Harry loved him, too.  
He really did.


End file.
